South African cricket team in Australia in 2014–15
The South Africa cricket team toured Australia from 2 to 23 November 2014. The tour consisted of three Twenty20 Internationals (T20I) and five One Day International (ODI) matches. During the ODI series, the International Cricket Council undertook a trial to broadcast the discussions between the on-field and television umpires. Australian captain Michael Clarke injured his hamstring during the first ODI game and was ruled out for the rest of the series. George Bailey will captained the side for the remaining fixtures. Australia won the T20I series 2–1 and the ODI series 4–1. With their win in the final ODI match, Australia went to number one in the ODI rankings. Squads Tour match Twenty20: Cricket Australia XI v/s South Africans | score1 = 5/189 (20 overs) | runs1 = Ashton Turner 73 (46) | wickets1 = Kyle Abbott 2/22 (4 overs) | score2 = 167 (18.5 overs) | runs2 = Rilee Rossouw 47 (29) | wickets2 = Ben Ashkenazi 3/21 (2.5 overs) | result = Cricket Australia XI won by 22 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = North Sydney Oval , Sydney | umpires = Greg Davidson (Aus) and Tony Wilds (Aus) | motm = | toss = South Africans won the toss and elected to field | rain = | notes = }} T20I series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = 6/144 (20 overs) | runs1 = Shane Watson 47 (36) | wickets1 = Kyle Abbott 3/21 (4 overs) | score2 = 3/145 (19 overs) | runs2 = Rilee Rossouw 78 (50) | wickets2 = Patrick Cummins 1/21 (4 overs) | result = South Africa won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide Attendance: 26,370 | umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and John Ward (Aus) | motm = Rilee Rossouw (SA) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = This was South Africa's first victory in Australia in T20Is. | notes = Ben Dunk, Nathan Reardon (both Aus) and Rilee Rossouw, Kagiso Rabada and Reeza Hendricks (all SA) made their T20I debuts. }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 7/101 (20 overs) | runs1 = JP Duminy 49 (51) | wickets1 = James Faulkner 3/25 (4 overs) | score2 = 3/102 (12.4 overs) | runs2 = Aaron Finch 44* (30) | wickets2 = Wayne Parnell 2/17 (3.4 overs) | result = Australia won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne Attendance: 21,538 | umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and Mick Martell (Aus) | motm = Cameron Boyce (Aus) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 3rd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 6/145 (20 overs) | runs1 = Reeza Hendricks 49 (48) | wickets1 = James Faulkner 3/28 (4 overs) | score2 = 8/146 (19.5 overs) | runs2 = Cameron White 41* (31) | wickets2 = David Wiese 3/21 (4 overs) | result = Australia won by 2 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Stadium Australia, Sydney Attendance: 24,187 | umpires = Mick Martell (Aus) and John Ward (Aus) | motm = Cameron White (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 8/300 (50 overs) | runs1 = George Bailey 70 (75) | wickets1 = Vernon Philander 4/45 (10 overs) | score2 = 268 (48.1 overs) | runs2 = AB de Villiers 80 (76) | wickets2 = Nathan Coulter-Nile 4/48 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 32 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = WACA Ground, Perth Attendance: 9,322 | umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Nathan Coulter-Nile (Aus) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = AB de Villiers became the fastest player to score 7,000 career runs in ODI cricket. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 154 (41.4 overs) | runs1 = Mitch Marsh 67 (88) | wickets1 = Morne Morkel 5/21 (8 overs) | score2 = 7/157 (27.4 overs) | runs2 = AB de Villiers 48 (41) | wickets2 = Josh Hazlewood 5/31 (9.4 overs) | result = South Africa won by 3 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = WACA Ground, Perth Attendance: 10,956 | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and John Ward (Aus) | motm = Morne Morkel (SA) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Morne Morkel's 5/21 are his best figures in ODIs. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 5/329 (50 overs) | runs1 = Aaron Finch 109 (127) | wickets1 = Morne Morkel 2/84 (10 overs) | score2 = 9/256 (44.3 overs) | runs2 = Hashim Amla 102 (115) | wickets2 = Mitchell Starc 4/32 (8 overs) | result = Australia won by 73 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Manuka Oval, Canberra Attendance: 10,583 | umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Steve Smith | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Hashim Amla became the fastest batsman to reach 17 ODI centuries. }} 4th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 8/267 (50 overs) | runs1 = AB de Villiers 91 (88) | wickets1 = James Faulkner 2/45 (10 overs) | score2 = 7/268 (49 overs) | runs2 = Steve Smith 104 (112) | wickets2 =Dale Steyn 2/47 (9 overs) | result = Australia won by 3 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue =Melbourne Cricket Ground Attendance: 14,177 | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and John Ward (Aus) | motm = Steve Smith | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Australia completed their first ever ODI victory over South Africa at the MCG }} 5th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 280/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Quinton de Kock 107 (123) | wickets1 = Pat Cummins 3/54 (9 overs) | score2 = 275/8 (47.1 overs) | runs2 = Shane Watson 82 (93) | wickets2 = Robin Peterson 4/32 (6.1 overs) | result = Australia won by 2 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue =Sydney Cricket Ground Attendance: 15,830 | umpires = Nigel Llong (Eng) and Mick Martell (Aus) | motm = Quinton de Kock (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Australia's innings was revised to 48 overs and target to 275 after a rain delay. | notes = }} References External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2014 in Australian cricket Category:2014 in South African cricket 2014-15 Category:International cricket competitions in 2014–15